My Broken Angel
by Blondi94
Summary: She was the must beautiful woman ever, my own angel, but there was something that haunted her. Something that left her broken. For a relationship contest. How Emmett reacts/comforts Rose after she tells him about the Royce thing. please R&R ONE SHOT


**For the Twilight one shot relationship contest.**

**Rosalie/Emmett- When Rosalie told Emmett about Royce, how did Emmett react/comfort her?**

Em Pov

I think I realized I loved her the moment I saw her. My angel. After I begun my new life she was almost always at my side. I think I tried to be good for her even though this lifestyle was difficult. Rosalie made it easier for me at least. My girl was strong. Some nights when she was away hunting or spending her afternoon shopping I would wonder why that is.

Behind her beauty I could see the haunt, it shown in her deep in her eyes. I could see her pain. And it tortured me. I couldn't fight something hurting her if I couldn't see.

I had a feeling, a suspicion of what happened to her, but that wasn't something I could flat out ask her like I did my other questions. One day she was gone shopping I decided I need to know.

I went to Carlisle first. I only asked four simple words. "What happened to Rosalie?" I looked him straight in the face, the way you're supposed to ask a serious question. I saw a hint of anger and sadness touched his face before he recovered back to his serious mask.

"That's something you should ask her."

I didn't want to admit I was scared to ask her so I just walked out of the room. Rosalie was the only person I was scared of because I was truly afraid to hurt her.

On my way down the stairs I ran into Edward. Sure enough he read my mind as we passed each other.

"Come to my room we need to talk."

Technically, he was older then me since he was born before me, but physically I was 4 years older then him. We often even argued over who was the older brother, at least until I started school too. Then I won because people followed the story we told them. However, it was times like this I looked up to him as the older brother.

"So what should I do?"

"You do what you planed to do anyway. I hear what she's been thinking; she's been waiting for you to ask her."

"She won't hate me if I bring it up?"

"No. It was about ten years ago she's dealing with it better. Now that she has you, at least."

"Thanks Edward."

"No problem."

************************

That night I waited on top of the stairs for Rose to come back. Edward, Carlisle and Esme decided they all needed to go hunting. Really they just wanted to give us some privacy to talk. After a half hour or so I heard the sound of a car pull up. Rosalie, arms full of bags, opened the door and looked at me.

"Where is everyone?"

"They went hunting. I kind of wanted to talk to you."

She put down her bags and walked, even slower then her normal human speed, up the stairs to sit next to me.

"Ok. Let's talk."

I wasn't exactly sure how to open up the conversation but to go straight to the point "Who did it to you? Who hurt you?"

I didn't have to go into specifics. She knew what I meant. "His name was Royce King."

She told me her story. I didn't interrupt her or ask her to say anything she didn't want to say. I tried to hide my own anger just so I wouldn't upset her or cause her to regret telling me. Rosalie told me about her human life; her family, the life her parents planned for her, the life she wished she had. She told me about what the monsters did to her. She told me how she got her revenge and how she couldn't bring her self to regret it at all.

Rosalie never wanted the second chance she got; she wanted to live the one she had. Then she told me something I'll never forget. "I didn't think I would ever have been truly happy again. And then I met you. I love you."

Very slowly, giving her time to stop me if she wanted, I went to kiss her. She didn't stop me instead she moved forward to kiss me. When she broke away I told her, "I love you too Rose." That night I held her in my arms, never once wanting to let go. We would talk occasionally, never long enough to be counted as a conversation, but none of it just to keep it from being an awkward silence. Everything was comfortable when I was with her.

I can't explain it exactly, but I felt more myself when I was with her. I felt like beside her was the place I belonged all my life.

A short time after the last time either of us said anything we heard a car begin to pull up our long drive way. "I better go put my stuff up. Esme likes to keep the lobby clean."

Sooner then I would have like we went her separate ways for that night. As she went upstairs I went outside to greet the others. They all waited for me to say something so I just thought it so Edward could tell Carlisle for me. Discreetly he nodded and ran into the house.

"Esme, can I talk to you real quick?"

Besides Rose, Esme was the only other woman I could get relationship advice from, in a woman's point of view. She ran with me into the forest, the only place we could talk without being over heard. I slowed to a walk and began to talk.

"Rosalie told me she loved me tonight."

"That's wonderful Emmett. Did you tell her how you feel?"

"Yes. That's kind of why I asked to talk to you. I need to ask your opinion."

"Go ahead you kids can talk to me about anything."

"I want to ask Rosalie to marry me. Do you think it's too soon?"

"Tonight was a big night for you too. You're not just asking her to try to make her happy, but make yourself happy too, right?"

"I'm not happy unless she's happy. I love her Esme, and I want to be with her forever."

"Then tell her that. If that's how you feel then it's the perfect time."

"Thank you."

The rest of that morning I went out to plan how I would ask Rose to be my wife. Rosalie Hale, my angel, my true love and hopefully, one day, my wife.

**Wish me luck. Please review. **


End file.
